


Only Time Will Tell

by EzzyDean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Healing, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes is in the market for a new employee.Theodore Nott is looking for a new job.Draco Malfoy is being given a second chance.The war is over, or so they've all been told.  All that's left now is to start picking up pieces and seeing what they can make out of them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> My main goals for this fic were to let these characters grow and heal and accept their mistakes and figure out where to go now that the whole fighting for their lives thing is over for them.

It starts early one morning — mere minutes after the door has unlocked and the sign has scrawled itself into a brilliantly colorful OPEN complete with sparkles and tiny fireworks — not long after everything has started to quiet down. (Well it had technically started years and years ago when they were all childish and stupid right little shits to each other but that’s a different story for a different day.)

The war isn’t over. Not really. The Final Battle has ended, sure. The dead are buried. The trials are almost over. But there are still dozens and dozens of Death Eaters out there all scurrying around trying to find purchase in the world now that their Dark Lord has been vanquished by, primarily, a pack of teens who have barely learned the basics in school. There is still so much work to be done.

Which is why they had opened as soon as possible. The world is in need of a good laugh and that’s just what they plan on providing it.

So long as they can keep their products on the shelf that is.

“I swear,” George says. “We haven’t been this busy since we first opened.” 

He’s still trying to fill the shelves they hadn’t managed to fill last night before they had dragged their exhausted bodies up the stairs to their flat. He honestly hadn’t been sure he was going to make it and had considered falling asleep in a pile of Canary Creams boxes and dealing with the backache in the morning.

“I think you might be right.” Fred is balancing precariously on the highest shelves of the shop looking for any hidden stock. Sure they use magic for a lot of things but anything up here is bound to be old and dusty and just as likely to explode no matter how light the  _ Accio _ might be.

The door is unlocked and the sign is lit yet it’s still early enough that when the bell over the door chimes both twins startle the tiniest bit. No one really comes to a joke shop at seven in the morning. They only really have it open this early because neither of them have been able to sleep past five these days anyway.

“Welcome to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,” they call out together.

“It’s rather early,” George says from his spot on the second floor. “So we don’t have any of the fun decorations and flying things going just yet.”

“But feel free to look around.” Fred pulls his head out of the shelves long enough to call down and then goes right back to work. He can see a box in the very back corner and he swears he has no clue which one of them decided the Extending Charm on the highest shelf in the entire store was a good idea but he’d like to go back in time and hex them silly for it.

He thinks he hears a response of some kind but he’s too busy literally crawling into the shelving to pay much attention. He’ll be able to pick up whatever cues he needs from George when he gets back out if he needs to. He grabs the box with a victorious noise, muffled by the dust and just how deep into the shelves he is, and wriggles back out. He has no idea how an entire Skiving Snackbox got up there and he decides that he really doesn’t want to know. He just tosses off the side of the balcony so it lands in the pile of stuff in their Restricted Section — an area of the shop off limits to everyone except them and those they approve — and dusts himself off as he eyes the last set of shelves up here.

George’s contemplative hum reaches him and draws his curiosity enough that he heads for the ground floor.

The boy — man? teen? it’s so hard to tell when the war seems to have aged most of them a good decade some days — standing in front of George looks vaguely familiar. Most likely someone from Hogwarts then. A few years below them since he’s not immediately familiar.

“What’s this then?” Fred asks as he steps next to George. Dark eyes flicker between the two of them for a moment before focusing on somewhere near George’s collar.

“Well brother mine Theo here,” George gives him a glance and it clicks: Theodore Nott. Ron’s year. Slytherin. Father very much not a nice man at all. “Apparently saw our ad looking for help in the  _ Prophet _ and has come to apply.”

“Our ad in the  _ Prophet _ ?” Fred smiles. George nods. “The one that’s not supposed to be posted ‘til tomorrow’s edition?” George nods again. Theo goes so still that he might as well be a statue in the middle of the shop. A pale, lanky statue that puts Ron’s pale lankiness to shame. Which is impressive.

“That ad indeed,” George answers with a smile of his own. He leans his head towards Fred and whispers loudly. “Methinks Theo here snuck a peek somewhere he wasn’t quite supposed to.”

Theo sucks in a sharp breath. “Apologies,” he says quietly. “Clearly I’m wasting your time and mine this morning.” He doesn’t meet their eyes as he turns to leave. “Have a good day.”

George tsks and flicks his wand and the door locks as Theo reaches it. Theo doesn’t turn around. He just stands there staring at the door handle.

“Now now,” Fred says.

“We didn’t say anything like that,” George adds.

“We are looking for help. Filling shelves.”

“Taking stock.”

“Cleaning up after the Pygmy Puffs.”

“That sort of thing,” George finishes. “Do you think you’d be able to help with that?”

Theo slowly turns around and gives them both a suspicious look. Like he’s not sure he heard correctly and is waiting for the punchline. Which is fitting, considering who he’s talking to. George and Fred just smile at him.

“I wouldn’t have shown up if I didn’t think I could do it,” Theo eventually answers. He takes a cautious step towards them.

Fred nudges George with his elbow and George taps their shoulders together.

“You’re hired,” they declare in unison.

Theo’s brow wrinkles and he looks downright shocked.

“Just like that?”

“Well you’ll go through some trial days. See if you can handle what we throw at you.”

“But, more or less. Yeah. Just like that. We need help. You’re offering. Why not?”

“You do know who I am right?” Theo looks surprised, like he hadn’t meant to ask. “You’re not thinking I’m someone more…”

“Theodore Nott,” George states. “Couple years younger than us. Slytherin.”

“That’s me.” He looks between them. “Yet you still want—”

“Help cleaning up this disaster?” Fred gestures to the shop. “Of course we do.”

“So if you’re interested still…” George holds out his right hand and after a moment Theo shakes it. Fred holds out his left and Theo shakes that as well. They both squeeze Theo’s hands once and then grin at him.

—

“Not quite what I expected,” Fred says as he flops onto their ratty mismatched couch. He’s still pretty sure half the couch was part of an old armchair he remembers from the Burrow when they were kids.

George flops next to him. “The whole day or Theo?”

“Both really. Didn’t expect to get an employee before we even had the ad go out. Certainly didn’t expect, well, Theodore Nott to be the employee.”

“He fits though.”

Once Theo had accepted that they were, in fact, one hundred percent serious about the job he had fallen into the role easily. He helped Fred scour the last shelf on the third floor then he helped George restock what was left of the second floor shelves. Once business picked up they had sent him to the backroom — both because they weren’t sure how their customers would react to him and because he looked ready to bolt at the first rush of noise — and he had quietly spent the rest of the day organizing what was there, only stopping when they called out for him to bring something to the door and when they forced him to stop for a late lunch.

“He fits,” Fred agrees.

“Was he always so quiet?” George asks later when they’ve eaten and collapsed back onto the couch.

“I don’t remember much of him to be honest. Not much more than any other Slytherin not in our year I suppose.”

“Fair enough. Say Fred?”

“Yeah George?”

“Do we have to actually go to bed? Can we just sleep here?”

Fred snorts and summons them the blankets from their beds and within minutes they’re both fast asleep.

——

They settle into a routine. Verity still comes in for a few hours every Friday and Saturday to help with the rushes but otherwise it’s just the three of them. Theo helps with even the shittiest of tasks without complaint. He hasn’t missed a single day in the two months he’s been helping out. He’s practically completely redone the way their backroom is set up. He’s always waiting patiently for them when they stumble down the stairs in the morning to unlock the door and drop the wards even if it’s five minutes to opening and he’s clearly been waiting for almost an hour.

Short version: he’s an excellent employee who hasn’t even had a single peep of a complaint no matter what. Which is why it throws George for a loop when he steps back into the shop after running down the street to grab them all a quick lunch and hears Theo and Fred arguing somewhere near the back. He double checks that the door is locked and warded once again and makes his way towards them.

They’re so distracted with being upset with each other that they don’t even notice him lean against the row of shelves to watch them. He’s not sure if Fred had chosen not to take the argument a few steps further back into the Restricted Section (where the Silencing Charms would have assured that George, and any potential customers, wouldn’t have been able to hear them) or if he and Theo were just that into their argument that he honestly hadn’t realized they hadn’t crossed the barrier yet.

“You are completely missing the point,” Theo growls. It’s not quite a shout but it’s definitely louder than George has ever heard Theo speak.

“No I think I understand the point of jokes and explosions being fun and loud,” Fred snaps back, just a hair louder than Theo.

Theo takes a bracing breath and George clears his throat.

Two gazes snap to look at him and he smiles.

“Not to interrupt this moment or anything,” he says. “But if you want to continue you might want to take about two steps back. Or leave it alone for a bit and come eat lunch. Your call.”

Theo huffs and George gets to watch the mask of indifference slide back onto his face. The longer he’s been with them the less they see of the mask and it kind of sucks to see it showing up. Theo slips past George and tugs the bag out of his fingers, grabbing his lunch and shoving the bag back into George’s hand before taking his lunch towards the stairs to the flat. He doesn’t go up to the flat, just sits on the steps part way up. It’s his preferred place for his breaks.

George turns back to Fred and raises his brows. Fred grabs the bag from George and stalks into the Restricted Section towards their office. George glances towards the stairs to the flat for a moment before following his brother.

Fred huffs and puffs a bit, tossing the bag with their lunches onto the desk in the middle of the room and then tossing himself into one of the chairs. George lets him. That’s how they work. How they’ve always worked. Fred gets upset and George lets him stew a little before he eventually spills. George gets upset and Fred pulls it out of him whether he likes it or not.

George takes out his lunch and sits on the edge of the table and eats quietly while Fred stews. Weasleys have a temper, anyone who knows any of them for five minutes knows that. It’s one of the ways he and Fred are different though. Fred’s fuse is like Ginny’s, like Ron’s, like Bill’s used to be before he was forced to learn patience as a Curse Breaker; not absurdly short but nasty once it’s lit. George’s is like Charlie’s, like Percy’s, like their father’s; hard to light and long to burn but just as nasty when it runs out.

“I leave you two alone for ten minutes,” George teases.

Fred picks at his lunch, tearing the bread into tiny pieces and scattering them across the desk. George finishes his own and tosses the rubbish in the nearby bin.

“I may have overreacted a bit,” Fred says when there’s nothing whole left of his lunch, just scattered remains.

“I didn’t think Theo even knew how to raise his voice. Good job on that discovery.” Fred scoffs and launches a balled up piece of bread at him. When he doesn’t respond any further than that George rolls his eyes and slides across the edge of the desk until he lands in his brother’s lap and the chair groans under their combined weight. “Spill.”

“That group of kids that was in just as you were leaving. One of them got close enough to set off the displayer for the Explosive Enterprises. Kid had a bit of a shock and started panicking. Theo got him calmed down, easy as can be. Then he gave him some chocolate and sent them all on their way.”

George has no clue how this leads to Theo and Fred yelling at each other, or as close to yelling as he’s pretty sure Theo will ever get, so he just makes a humming noise and starts ruffling Fred’s hair.

“Once they were gone we locked up for lunch and then I said something about Theo being good at calming the kid down and he said something about getting rid of the displayer and I honestly don’t entirely know what else we said before you got back.”

They both tilt their head as the magic at the edge of the Restricted Section wavers. They share a glance and Fred shrugs. So George pulls out his wand and lazily makes the adjustments to the wards to let Theo back here.

“Come on back,” George calls out when it becomes clear Fred isn’t going to say anything.

Theo steps into their office, the perfect picture of calmness. He doesn’t even glance around curiously, eyes locked on George and Fred.

“If you want me to resign my position I’ll go,” Theo says quietly.

Fred freezes. “Go?”

“Why would we want you to resign?” George asks.

“I undermined your authority. I argued with you. That alone would be reason enough for most people.”

George throws his head back and laughs so hard he nearly topples them both off the chair and Fred wraps his arms around George’s waist to keep them seated.

“Honestly Theo,” George says. “If someone got fired every time there was an argument Verity would have been booted five minutes after she started and Fred and I would be firing and rehiring each other every other day.” Fred nods his agreement and George glances down to see the grin on Fred’s face. “This one here can’t remember much of it other than you calming the kid down and suggesting tossing the displayer. You got any more details?”

Theo blinks a few times, face still a blank mask, and finally glances away from them.

“The exact words aren’t as important but the general idea was I suggested getting rid of it or changing so it doesn’t automatically go off when someone gets too close. Fred said that was most of the fun of it. There were some not so polite things said from both of us and then you walked in.”

George nods and Fred drops his head against George’s arm and he knows that what Theo said is true and that Fred feels like a prat about it.

“How did you know how to calm the boy?”

Theo startles and his mask slips, just a little, as he looks at George with wide eyes.

“Oh. That.” He takes a steadying breath and gives George a wry smile. “Well myself and some of my former housemates haven’t been having the greatest of times these last few years and, well, we all have our difficulties. Everyone does I’m sure. Especially with everything that’s happened. For some it’s too much color. Or crowds. Or being grabbed suddenly. Or sudden noises. Sometimes the person doesn’t even realize what’s bothering them just that it’s suddenly too much.” Theo’s gaze flickers around, unable to settle on any one thing for too long, and then he sighs softly. “It’s nearly one. If we’re opening back up today we should probably do it soon.”

He slips out of their office and a moment later the ward shivers as he passes through.

“Well now I feel like an even bigger piece of shit,” Fred mutters into George’s arm.

—

It’s been a week since the Incident with the displayer and all that and Fred hates the way that Theo has changed. Sure he wasn’t exactly a bright and bubbly employee like Verity or anything but in the couple months since he had started he had begun to open up a little. Smile here and there. Laugh quietly when Fred or George said something particularly scathing under their breaths. That sort of thing. But now he’s even more closed off than he was the day he slipped into the shop and asked about a job they hadn’t officially posted yet.

George flicks his wand and the door chimes softly as it locks and the wards spring into place. The OPEN sign slowly fades and George gives Fred a look.

He doesn’t need the look. He already knows it’s his fault that Theo is all quiet and drawn in on himself and whatever else he’s feeling. If it were anyone else Fred would probably slip him a Canary Cream or a Nose-Biting Teacup or something to make him laugh. But he has a pretty good feeling that would be a mistake.

George levitates out a stack of product to stock and grabs the till to take into their office to count.

Theo silently begins sorting through the stack and Fred scuffs the toe of his shoe against the floor a few times before joining him.

“So,” he says, eyes not quite on Theo but not quite on the pile of products either. Theo makes a soft noise to show he’s listening but doesn’t stop sorting stuff into a pile for the second level of the shop. “Which difficulty is yours?”

“Right now, you,” Theo mutters. Fred looks at him and Theo looks back, clearly shocked at what he just said. “I mean—”

Fred snorts. “It’s okay. Us Weasleys can be a bit difficult at times.” He points towards the office where George disappeared with a grin. “Some of us more than others.”

Theo huffs and it’s almost a laugh so Fred counts it as a win. He’ll take what he can get right now.

“Crowds mostly. Which you probably already guessed.” Theo takes a deep breath and loads up his arms with products.

Fred grabs an armload himself and follows Theo to the second floor. They work in silence until they head back down to the pile. Sure Fred could just use his magic but there’s something soothing about manual labor sometimes. Especially after a hectic day like today had been. It lets his brain shut off or something. Plus, well, it’s never a good idea to add more magic to things when the shop is already brimming with spells.

“George and I,” he says as they load up their arms again. Theo hums encouragingly. “We don’t do so good when we’re apart for too long.” 

They had nearly lost each other, a time or two, during the Final Battle at Hogwarts and George still wakes up sometimes, panicking and sure Fred is gone. They spend a lot of nights curled up together on one bed or the other like they did when they were little and their biggest fear was having to grow up someday.

Theo, who has no way of knowing what happened or how close they were to being just a me instead of a we, nods like he understands completely.

“I don’t do well being snuck up on,” Theo says once they’ve shelved their second load. “Especially if I think I’m alone or I’m not paying attention.”

“Noted.”

They head back down and finish restocking the shelves, both quiet in their own little worlds until Fred leans against the counter and looks up at the Explosive Enterprise displayer. He and George had already made the adjustments for it to require a specific motion to start up and were working on doing something similar to some of their other louder displays.

“Do you—” He cuts himself off when he hears George finishing up and setting the wards for the backroom. “Do you think we could make a line of, I dunno, something to help? Repelling charms for if people are too close or noise dampening ones or something?”

Theo is sitting on the stairs to the second level of the shop and he narrows his eyes as he considers Fred’s idea.

“Everything is safe and sound and squared away back there,” George announces. He joins Fred at the counter and nudges his arm, looking between him and Theo. “What’s got you two so serious out here?”

Fred leans against George. “I was asking what Theo thought about a new product line.”

George glances around the shop and then looks between the two of them. “Something a little quieter than our usual brand of mayhem?” Fred grins at him. Of course George already knows where Fred’s mind is heading.

Theo huffs. “Just about anything is quieter than that,” he says when they look at him. “But yes.”

“You think it could work?” Fred bumps into George a few times. “Think we could do it?”

“Oh we can do it,” George replies with a grin. “We can do anything. We’re Gred and Forge after all.” He drapes one arm over Fred’s shoulder and pulls him into a hug. Then he holds his other arm out and waves at Theo. “Come on,” he says. “You know you want to join us in this momentous occasion.”

“Momentous occasion,” Theo drawls sarcastically. But he pushes himself off the stairs and makes his way towards them. George waves more impatiently and Theo sighs. “Fine, fine.” George snags Theo’s wrist and tugs him forward into the hug.

—

Theo steps into the Restricted Section and hears what sounds like everything that had been sitting on the table in the workshop crashing onto the floor and he steps right back out. He really doesn’t need to grab the box of Trick Wands that George left back there right now anyway. Verity raises her brows when he comes back empty handed and he just shakes his head and starts wandering through the shop and straightening things up.

It’s been exceptionally quiet for a Friday and there really isn’t much that needs done. Which is why George and Fred are in their workshop poking and prodding and doing whatever it is they do when they try to create new products. Or make improvements to current products. Or whatever it is they’re doing. He has access to the Restricted Section of the store since they never bothered to remove him from the wards for it but he doesn’t venture back there unless he needs to get something one of them left sitting in their office. He’s never been in the workshop and he’s not sure if he wants to change that or not. He’s not sure if he’s ready for that much of an insight into their minds.

Verity sighs and stares out the shop’s front window and he follows her gaze. The rain pouring down is probably the reason it’s so quiet — he can’t even make out the shops across the road — and it doesn’t look like the rain is stopping anytime soon.

“Do you think they’ll notice if I just… leave?” Verity asks as they watch the wind pick up again and throw rain at the window. “No one has even been in for almost two hours.”

“I can watch the shop,” he says when another gust of rain smacks the window. “I don’t think they’d mind much.” They both glance over their shoulders towards the back of the shop. No one has been in the shop for two hours and they haven’t seen either of the twins for almost four hours. “Run while you can,” Theo whispers.

Verity laughs and grabs her robes from where she had them stashed under the till.

“Let me know if they give you too much trouble for it?”

Theo waves her off. “I will.”

“Thanks Theo.”

He sits at the counter flipping through the latest copy of  _ The Quibbler _ for almost a half an hour before he sighs and charms the bell to ring loud enough he’ll hear in the back if anyone comes in before he heads for the Restricted Section again. It’s not any quieter when he crosses the wards but now it sounds like things are being thrown against the wall and he opens the door to the workshop very cautiously.

Fred is throwing a pile of, well, Theo isn’t sure what they’re supposed to be but Fred is throwing each object at the far wall and watching as it shatters. Once the last piece is shattered George repairs them all and then he starts throwing them at the wall. They continue doing this for a few minutes and Theo leans against the door frame and watches them.

“It’s just dumb,” Fred growls eventually. “There’s no reason for them to not work.”

“We made the shields and the Jinx-Off work,” George says as he kicks at the shattered remains of the objects. “Why can’t we make these work?”

“We’re failures George.”

“We are.” George flops against Fred’s back and Fred slowly sinks to the floor under his weight. “Complete and utter failures.”

“Maybe we should have stayed at Hogwarts after all.”

Theo isn’t sure if they know he’s here and are being extra dramatic about everything or if they’re being a normal amount of dramatic and actually feel like they’re failures just because they haven’t gotten their new line of products to work after a week of trials.

“But if you would have stayed at Hogwarts we wouldn’t have had that delightful swamp outside of Umbridge’s office fifth year.” Fred makes a noise that almost sounds like a squeak and jerks around to face Theo which causes George to startle and thump to the floor. He peers up at Theo and rubs at his nose with a frown. “Did they tell you that Professor Flitwick actually left a small patch of it up?”

“Theo!” Fred breathes out, clearly surprised. So they were just being normally dramatic and didn’t realize he was there.

“Harry mentioned it once, that it was still there,” George says and he pushes himself up into a seated position.

“But he never said that Flitwick left it.”

Theo shrugs. “He did. Said it was a good bit of magic. The professors all seemed to think you two were quite clever despite your pranks.”

“That’s because we are,” they say in unison.

Fred peers past his legs and then looks up at him curiously.

“Quiet day?”

“It’s raining so hard you can’t even see across the road. I told Verity to go home. Hope that’s alright?” It’s really not his place to make decisions like that. But the twins haven’t seemed to mind the little liberties he’s taken so far. Rearranging their backroom. Insisting on closing the shop for lunch. That sort of thing. “We haven’t had a single person come in the shop for over two hours,” he explains when their stares start to be too much.

Fred glances at George and George looks at Fred and then they both turn their gazes back on Theo and nod.

“No need to explain,” George says.

“We trust you,” Fred adds.

That was not what he had expected to hear and it makes something warm curl in his chest. Something he hasn’t felt for awhile. He shoves the feeling down to worry about later and peers curiously at the pile of stuff on the floor.

“So. What exactly are you trying to do here? I’m not an expert by any means but I wasn’t completely horrible at Charms.”

Thankfully the twins take the subject change in stride and immediately launch into an explanation of what they’re trying to do.

—

The door chimes and Theo calls out, “Welcome to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,” automatically, stifling his yawn as he sits up at the till to see who just arrived. He sits up even straighter when he sees Harry Potter holding the door open for someone. It’s a bizarre instinct. Potter is the same age as him, they took classes together, had even partnered together in a few. But just seeing him standing there makes Theo’s survival instincts kick in and he fights down the urge to adjust his robes and dust them off and settles for keeping his head up and his face blank. At least he had managed to convince Fred and George to change the colors. Honestly magenta robes look good on almost no one.

He’s not surprised to see Potter, not really. He knows as well as anyone else that he’s friends with the Weasley family and despite his heroic status to the world he’s just a teenager like the rest of them. Him stepping into the shop minutes after opening on a Tuesday morning isn’t mind blowing or anything. No. What throws Theo off balance and makes his almost panic shift into complete confusion is who Harry is holding the door open for.

Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes isn’t the last place he’d expect to see Draco Malfoy. But it is fairly high on the list. He blinks a couple extra times but sure enough it’s still Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing in front of the door.

Potter glances around the empty shop and with a flick of his wrist the door locks, the sign fades to CLOSED, and Theo feels the wards spring into place.

“Can I help you with something?” Draco and Potter’s gazes snap to him at the sound of his voice. Potter gives him a contemplative look and Draco looks at him like, well, like he’s about ready to try bolting out the door despite it being locked. After a moment Potter’s gaze drifts past him towards the Restricted Section.

“Fred and George in the back?” Potter makes his way through the shop towards the counter and Draco follows just a step behind. Just as Potter reaches the counter and starts to pass him Theo shakes his head.

“No. They’re not.” Potter stops and slowly turns his head to look at Theo. Then he looks around the clearly empty shop pointedly. When he looks at Theo again he looks back at Potter with a well practiced expression of vaguely polite disinterest. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Draco makes some kind of strained noise but Theo doesn’t look at him, doesn’t look away from Potter’s gaze. He can appreciate the power Potter has — as a wizard in general and as the savior of the wizarding world — but he’s still just a nineteen year old, same as Theo, and Theo can’t quite help his urge to subtly remind Potter of that. That in some way he and Potter are equals. He blames the last few months he’s spent here with the twins for encouraging this childish, petty side of him.

“You can tell me where Fred and George are.”

Theo resists saying ‘clearly not here’ and instead says, “They’re still upstairs.”

“They trust you to open the shop alone?” He politely chooses to ignore all the insults in that sentence and the way Potter’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Clearly, since it was open when you walked in. And not that it is any of your business. But they trust me alone in the shop quite often, Potter.”

Draco makes that noise again and Theo continues to ignore him in favor of staring Potter down.

“We do trust him,” Fred says around a yawn as he ambles towards them from the back of the shop.

“Theo being here has let us get a lot of new ideas started,” George adds as he follows his brother.

“Not that we’re getting very far on them.” Fred and George grin at Potter and pull him into a hug.

Theo finally looks at Draco. Is this what he looked like a few months ago when he shuffled into the shop? All drawn out and pale and ready to either bolt out the door or attempt to melt into the floor at a moment’s notice.

Potter eventually extracts himself from the twins’ arms and leans towards Draco. Draco doesn’t flinch away but Theo can see the way his eye twitches and his jaw tenses. Potter seems to notice it too and he straightens up, out of Draco’s space.

“Hey Draco. I’m going to go talk to Fred and George for a bit in their office.” He waits for Draco to nod before leading the twins towards the back.

Once they’ve stepped into the Restricted Section Draco glances at Theo. He looks so much older than he is. Like he’s lived through decades since Theo last saw him.

“Hello Draco,” Theo says once he gets tired of them simply staring at each other.

“Hello Theo.” He sounds almost as washed out and exhausted as he looks. “I have to say, this is one of the last places I would expect to run into you.”

It doesn’t have the bite that it would have had just a year ago. Theo never would have imagined he’d actually miss Draco Malfoy’s acidic words and sharp tongue. Then again he never imagined he would be working in a shop like this. Hell if he’s being honest there had been times he hadn’t even dared to imagine he’d be alive to work at all after the last few years. But that was in the past when he was living with a madman hellbent on following the whims of an even madder man.

Now he’s leaning against the counter at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes staring at a man who used to be a boy that he had been willing to do anything for and is looking back at him like he’s just now realizing that they’ve practically become strangers.

“Well,” Theo says, “I could say the same of you.”

Draco doesn’t seem to have a response for that and Theo has work to do so he pushes away from the counter and grabs a box filled with various sweets to go in the bins under the stairs to the second floor. It was something new he had suggested to the twins. Let the customers make up their own versions of Skiving Snackboxes and maybe, eventually, do away with the pre-made ones altogether. Save them time and money packaging them.

Draco’s gaze is a heavy weight on his back as he starts refilling the bins. He notes that they’re already almost out of Fever Fudge and that there’s actually an empty bin that he hadn’t noticed when they first set it up. He debates a moment and then shrugs and goes back to the stack of boxes at the counter and grabs a couple boxes of wrapped Ton-Tongue Toffees and dumps them into the empty bin. Maybe he can convince the twins to do an entire section of their sweets like this. People might not need an entire twenty count box of Ton-Tongue Toffees after all. Especially the kids who just have enough money for a piece or two of candy.

He grabs the empty toffee box and transfigures it into a sign before using a Sticking Charm to attach it to the bin.

“Do they really trust you?” Draco shifts a little when Theo glances at him. “You know, to run the shop alone or whatever?”

“To be fair they’re usually just in the back in their workroom or upstairs in their flat. But yeah they do.” He grabs a couple boxes and gives them to Draco before picking up a larger box and heading to the second floor. “Come on. I’ve got work to do and you might as well keep me company.”

“I’m not your house-elf,” Draco mutters. But he follows Theo up the stairs and carefully sets the boxes down where Theo directs him. 

They work in companionable silence. When Draco can’t find something he holds it up and Theo points him in the right direction otherwise Theo just lets Draco be. It’s strange to watch Draco doing something as menial as stocking shelves. Though he supposes that the same could be said of him as well. They’re stocking the last of the items on the second floor, Theo on his tiptoes to get the top shelf and Draco kneeling a few steps away working on something on the bottom, when a voice comes from behind him.

“They look so cute together,” Fred coos, “I’m already imagining Malfoy in magenta trainee robes.”

He knows it’s Fred. He knows he’s safe here. He knows nothing is going to happen to him or Draco. But knowing all that doesn’t stop the spike of fear when Fred’s voice pops up from nowhere and he’s spun around with his wand pointing at Fred before he can even process it. There’s no spell on the tip of his tongue or anything. Just the threat of a wand pointed at Fred’s throat.

Draco gasps behind him and must jerk back because Theo hears the boxes he had been moving around tumble to the floor. Potter is storming up the stairs and George is trying to hold him back and Fred is staring at Theo with a sad sort of smile with his hands in the air in front of his chest.

He doesn’t listen to whatever Potter is snapping at George, doesn’t listen to Draco’s shallow breaths, doesn’t listen to his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

He listens to Fred say, “I’m sorry Theo. I didn’t realize you hadn’t heard me come up the stairs.”

He doesn’t watch George yank Potter to the side and nearly pin him against the railing overlooking the shop, doesn’t look at Draco shuffling backwards away from them all, doesn’t look at the way his wand isn’t even shaking despite how rattled he feels.

He watches Fred’s sad smile turn a little brighter as he slowly reaches out and takes a step towards Theo.

“Okay?” Fred asks as his fingers hover over Theo’s wrist, wand tip pressing against his collarbone.

Theo nods and Fred wraps his fingers around Theo’s wrist gently and moves his arm out to the side so he can step into Theo’s space so they’re nearly nose to nose.

“Breathe,” Fred reminds him softly and Theo sucks in a deep breath and suddenly everything he hadn’t even noticed fading out is rushing over him. The inventive swearing Potter is doing as he pushes at George, the scuffling of Draco behind him, the smell of Potter’s cloak (he knows it is Potter’s because neither of the twins smell like lilacs and mint and neither does he or Draco), the clamminess of his own skin, the warmth of Fred’s body where they’re nearly touching and the heat of his fingers around Theo’s wrist. He sucks in another breath and Fred smiles at him and then glances past him.

“Are you okay Malfoy? I didn’t mean to startle you either.” Theo takes one last deep breath and turns to look at Draco who is sitting a few feet away looking absolutely astonished and more than a little confused. “Malfoy?” Fred tries again and then sighs. “Draco?”

Draco’s head snaps up and his eyes narrow.

“Draco,” Theo warns before he can even open his mouth for whatever scathing reply is on the tip of his tongue. This is the closest to the Draco he’s known most of his life that Draco has been since he arrived and the Draco he knows bites back when cornered.

“What’s his difficulty,” Fred whispers, soft enough that only Theo can hear him.

“Sudden noises, feeling crowded, being touched without warning,” Theo whispers back, just as soft. “At least it was back at school. Who knows now.”

Fred nods and glances over his shoulder at George and Theo seriously thinks that there is some special twin magic that lets them share entire thoughts and conversations because George looks at Fred, nods once, and then says something to Potter before leaving him standing at the railing and walking past Fred and Theo.

He stops just a step or two away, close enough that Theo can feel the tiniest hint of his warmth. Theo wants to turn around and look but Fred is looking at him again and tugging him towards Potter and Theo feels too tired to put up much of a fight. He can hear George murmuring to Draco and he just hopes Draco doesn’t get too defensive.

“Harry,” Fred says as he pulls Theo over. “In case you haven’t been properly introduced this is Theodore Nott. He’s been helping us out a lot the last couple months and in a few more months I swear he’s going to practically be running this place instead of us.” Fred winks at Theo and he rolls his eyes. “Theo. This is Harry Potter. He’s been our friend for ages and gets a bit protective of us sometimes and starts to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“He pulled his wand on you,” Harry says, shaking his head at Fred before looking at Theo. “Hello Theodore—”

“Theo, please.”

He doesn’t want to get into why he hates being called Nott and why he dislikes Theodore almost as much and Harry nods like he gets it. Maybe he does. 

“Hello Theo. Nice to officially meet you again. Outside of Hogwarts anyway,” he adds with an almost nervous sounding laugh. “I’m pretty sure we were partnered a couple times back in school. Not that we really gave each other the time of day or anything.”

“Same to you, Potter,” Theo replies.

He goes to hold out his hand to Potter and realizes that Fred still has his fingers wrapped around Theo’s wrist. When Theo raises his brows and wiggles his hand Fred lets go and grins at him.

“Just Harry is fine,” Potter says as they shake hands.

—

A handful of objects float in the air between them. George hums as he pokes at a necklace. Fred huffs and flicks a couple pins and badges around.

“It’s not working.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know why it’s not working.”

“Me either.”

Fred pokes at the necklace and George flicks the pins and badges.

“We need to do something.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Me either.”

They slump against each other and let the objects clatter to the floor of the workshop.

Fred sighs. “I still can’t believe we let Harry talk us into hiring Draco Malfoy.”

George snorts. “I can. Harry can talk us into just about anything. Plus it’s not like Malfoy ever did anything to us specifically.”

“True. I suppose if Harry, of all people, can forgive him and think he deserves a second change the git probably deserves it.”

“Probably.”

They feel the ward to the Restricted Section shiver as Theo makes his way to them. He doesn’t look all that impressed to see them slumped against each other on the floor with the less than stellar fruits of their labor scattered around them.

“Draco and I have finished taking inventory,” Theo tells them. “Did you want us to do something else now?”

They had started closing the shop on Tuesdays — Theo’s suggestion — and using the day for improvements. Working on products, changing up packaging or displays, doing inventories, looking over their supplies, checking the books. All that fun stuff they had been doing whenever they had a free moment or two before they collapsed into bed at night. It’s been rather nice to be able to head upstairs after they lock up and not feel like collapsing the moment they step inside.

“Do something else?” Fred and George ask in unison.

Theo looks at them expectantly.

“Yeah,” Fred jokes. “Make these work right.”

Theo squats down and pokes at the stuff scattered around them. He picks up a ring and sticks it on his pointer finger. It’s far too small to him but he turns his hand this way and that like he’s admiring it. Then he drops it back onto the floor and shrugs.

“Charms are more Draco’s thing,” he says as he stands. “If you need Transfiguration or Arithmancy then I’m your wizard. But Charms? I’m sure you remember the last time I tried to help you.” 

George and Fred look at each other. Fred tilts his head one direction and George tilts his head the other direction.

“Is that so,” they say to each other.

Theo stands with a sigh.

“Whatever you two are planning just remember that Draco is my friend and, unlike him, I have absolutely no qualms about pulling my wand on either of you if you start messing with him.” He dusts off his robes and gives them a pointed look. It’s so different compared to when he walked into their shop that it makes them both laugh. “What?”

“Nothing,” Fred says.

“Believe me I know you’re not afraid to draw your wand on me,” George says.

Theo rolls his eyes. “I didn’t draw on you, George, and we both know it.” George pouts and flops down on the floor dramatically.

“It’s not fair,” George whines, “they always know it’s me now.”

“Would you like me to remove my ear Forge?” Fred flops down on top of his brother. “I’d do it for you.”

“Oh Gred,” George coos and pats at his brother’s back, “you say the sweetest things to me.”

“I’ll send Draco back in a minute.” 

Theo leaves them on the floor and they see absolutely no reason to move. It’s comfy. It’s not like they’re making any progress on anything else. No one is going to come bother them. It’s peaceful. Once they had reopened the shop it had felt like they never really had time off. Which wasn’t a bad thing. The world needed the laughter and cheer and they were more than happy to provide that for them.

The world still needs the laughter and cheer and they’re still happy to provide it. But it also needs something else, something more. Something they’re working on. Something they need help with.

Fred snorts and then George does as well.

“Fitting right?”

“Needing Malfoy’s help with our newest products.”

Malfoy steps into the workshop and eyes the two of them on the floor. It’s a strange combination of wariness and his old mask of unimpressed disdain. Every day he works here that mask of disdain seems to slip further and further away and George swears he actually saw Malfoy smirk at one of his jokes a few days ago.

“Of course you need my help,” Malfoy drawls. “You’re disasters.”

“The very best you’ll ever meet.” Fred grins.

“Theo says you’re the wizard to talk to about Charms,” George says.

Malfoy huffs. “I’d rather be known for my Potions work but Charms isn’t horrible I suppose.” He nudges the pile of pins and jewelry and badges with his foot and looks at them expectantly. “Well. What exactly are you trying to do with this junk?”

George and Fred go still, feel the weight of each other, feel the comfort of their best friend pressing against them. They remember how close they came to losing each other, remember the haunted look in their family’s eyes, the way their friends still flinch at things, the way the kids coming into the shop give some of the displays a wide berth.

They sit up, serious and intense, meet Malfoy’s gaze, and explain their idea for a line of products to help with the aftereffects of the war. Similar to their Defence line. But even better. Noise dampening rings you can twist to activate. Pins charmed to always repel people a certain distance unless deactivated. Bracelets that pulse with a certain rhythm when your heartbeat rises a certain way. Glasses that dull colors. Badges that summon an object. Lockets that open to show a path out of a crowd or an unfamiliar place. Items that can activate a simple spell like  _ Lumos _ even when the caster can’t. A line of products to help with the difficulties of war.

“And,” Fred adds with a wry smile, “life in general. Not everyone’s difficulties spawned because of the war. Some people just have a horrible home.”

“Or horrible classmates,” Malfoy says softly.

“That too,” George agrees. “But that’s why we’re going to work on changing it. That’s what Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes does best after all. Make the world a better place,” he adds when Malfoy gives him an expectant look.

“Oh,” Malfoy says. “And here I thought what it did best was be a nuisance.”

His little smirk, kinder than either of them ever remember seeing on his face, makes the twins laugh and dive into laying out their ideas.

Theo wanders into the workshop a few hours later, bags of takeout in his hands, and smiles at the sight of the three of them sprawled on the floor. Sleeves rolled up and objects scattered between them, bickering with each other like they’d been doing this for years. 

—

Christmas is fast approaching and Draco really wishes that more people would embrace the whole spirit of the season or whatever. Goodwill towards their fellow men and all that. Oh sure he’s experienced worse. Back when he was a git of a teenager with horrible coping mechanisms facing down a war and his classmates were the same. He knows it’s barely been seven months since the last battle and only a few months since the last trial had concluded and people don’t just recover in the blink of an eye. Hell he’ll probably be facing down crap like this for years.

Still doesn’t make it suck any less to have gotten hit with three Trip Jinxes on his way to the shop. He presses his magic against the wards at the shop and slips inside the moment they recognize him. He still has to wait a moment for one of the twins or Theo to actually unlock the door but he doesn’t care. He’s just happy to be inside the wards. He swears he can feel someone out there glaring at him but he refuses to give in to the temptation to look over his shoulder.

The door swings open and he pushes inside — the only thing he really registers is that it’s not Theo who opened the door and he’s inside where it’s safe — and makes his way all the way to the counter before he stops. Only for a second though and then he’s pacing the length of the store. From the counter until just a few steps from the door and back. Again and again and he can’t get the jittery feeling from under his skin.

“Malfoy?” His shoulders hunch and he readies himself for another face first meeting with the ground. “Bollocks. Draco?” He pauses. “Draco.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “Draco can I take your elbow and bring you into the office? Let you sit down?” He nods after a moment and steels himself.

Fingers touch his elbow and George — he knows it’s George without looking because George always touches him with his fingertips when he reaches for him and Fred touches him with the back of his hand or his knuckles to get his attention and it should be strange that he knows that but it isn’t because it’s George and Fred — leads him to their office and settles him in the chair behind the desk. George is talking but Draco isn’t listening to the words. Just the rise and fall of his tone as he talks. George’s voice fades a little as he walks away and then he’s back and pressing fingertips lightly against the back of Draco’s hand.

Draco hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes again until they snap open at the contact. George’s fingers are so warm compared to Draco’s cold hand and he shivers.

“Draco,” George says. “Are you back with me?”

Draco licks his lips and nods slowly. He thinks he is. But sometimes it’s hard to tell for sure.

“Is there anything that’ll help? Tea? Toast?” George pulls a handful of something from his pocket and holds them out. “Some sweets?”

Draco huffs and gives him a suspicious look. “I don’t know that I trust any sweets you give me.”

George grins at him. “There’s the Draco we know and love.” He unwraps a sweet and pops it into his mouth. “You sure you don’t want a sweet? Nothing magical or explosive about them. I promise.”

Draco takes one and unwraps it with numb fingers. He barely tastes the caramel and apple and sugar on his tongue.

“I was running late,” he says without really planning to. “So I couldn’t take the back alleys like I usually do.” He gestures to the dirt on his robes and and the scuffs on his chin and cheek. “Trip Jinx. Three times.” George scowls and Draco gives him a wry smile. “Hard as it is to believe I am not the most popular person these days.”

“Popular or not that’s no reason to—”

“Believe me. A Trip Jinx is a far cry better than some of the things they could be doing.”

“We could talk to Harry and—”

“Potter has already done more than enough for me. More than I deserve. I am not going to go running to him just because a few jerks have finally decided to put me in my place.”

“But you don’t—”

“Deserve it? Weasley I deserve many things. A face full of gravel and slush is the least of it I assure you.”

George sits down on the floor and peers up at Draco and for a few long moments before letting out a sigh. He summons a rag and dips it in a bowl of water Draco hadn’t noticed before. George holds the rag up and gestures towards Draco with it. He takes a deep breath and nods. It’s as George is carefully wiping the scrape on his chin that Draco realizes he hasn’t seen Theo or Fred and he tilts his head a little, trying to hear further into the shop. George raises his brows but doesn’t say anything until he finishes cleaning the scrape on Draco’s chin.

“I don’t think you need any healing spells, which is good cause I am rubbish at them. It looked a lot worse than it was.” He grins up at Draco. “So what’re you listening for?”

“The others. It’s past time to open the shop right?”

“It is. They’re out there. Theo was on the third floor when you came in and Fred was still in the flat. I adjusted the wards back here to keep out the noise from the shop. Didn’t know if it would bother you or not.”

“How long have we been back here?”

George casts a quick charm. “About forty minutes or so. Not too long.”

Draco drags his hands down his face and sighs. He just has to get through another six or seven hours or so and then scurry back home and he can go to sleep and forget today ever happened.

“Hey,” George says. Draco looks down and realizes George is still sitting on the floor. “Do you want to stay back here today? See if you and I can make any of these little guys work?”

He really kind of does. Had you told him even a year ago he’d prefer sprawling on the floor of a workshop with a Weasley than being out talking to people he would have laughed so hard he keeled over. But now? It sounds pretty spectacular.

“Today was supposed to be my first day helping with the register.” It’s a weak excuse and they both know it. But George nods his head sagely before he waves his wand and mutters something Draco can’t quite make out.

“Oi Fred!” Draco rubs idly at the scuffs on his robes until he hears footsteps outside the office door. He looks up as Fred pokes his head inside. “Draco and I are going to work on the new stuff a bit. I think we’re close to getting the glasses to work.”

Fred stares at George for a minute and Draco watches as they do their weird twin thing and basically have an entire conversation right in front of him. Then Fred shrugs.

“Eh whatever. Theo and I have it handled. Been awhile since I’ve gotten to play gracious host in my own shop after all.”

“Our shop,” George replies.

Fred waves his hand in their direction with a grin. “Semantics. What’s yours is mine is ours.” And just like that he’s gone and Draco is staring down at George who is staring up at him.

Draco has the strangest urge to slide off the chair and join George on the floor.

So he does.

—

Christmas at the Burrow is as chaotic as it always is. Friends and family alike crowded together around the table and packed three to a chair that really only seats one and tripping over each other. It’s brilliant and noisy and George and Fred sink into the chaos happily. Charlie wedges himself onto the chair between them with a grin when they groan dramatically.

They watch their family bustle around and smile and laugh. It could have been so different this year. Any of them could have been gone. Fred and George press themselves against Charlie’s sides and he wraps his arms around their shoulders.

“So how’s the shop?” Charlie glances between the two of them. “I overheard Harry talking to Ron and Hermione about people you hired on or something? Has it been that busy lately?”

“Busy enough,” Fred says.

“We’d been planning on hiring someone for awhile now,” George explains.

“Didn’t expect them to practically fall into our laps though.”

Charlie chuckles and tightens his arms around them.

“They’re good though? Take some stress off of you two?”

They laugh and sink into Charlie’s warmth.

“The Dragonologist is worried about us being stressed?”

Fred snorts. “How cute.”

“Maybe I just want to make sure my little brothers are all healthy and safe and all that.”

“And what if we want to make sure you’re healthy and safe and all that?” George shoots back.

Charlie shakes his head. “Okay. Fair enough. You still like it though, right?”

“Actually now that we have a couple more workers we’re getting to get back into making new products.”

Ron flops onto the floor in front of them and peers up at them curiously.

“I still can’t believe you’re letting Malfoy work at the shop.”

George raises his brows and pokes Ron with his foot. “Why?”

“Cause he’s a git.”

“So are you,” Fred replies. “Yet we let you help us out a few times.”

Ron flushes a little. “Yeah but I’m your brother. I’m family.”

“Maybe I’ll make Draco family,” George says casually. 

If it wasn’t well known just how red Ron’s face could get they might actually be concerned for him. As it is they just watch in amusement as Ron starts sputtering and choking and looking between Fred and George like he’s hoping for a punchline. If he is he’s going to be waiting for quite a long time. Fred simply smiles as Ron starts ranting about Malfoy this and Malfoy that and he can feel Charlie shaking with the force of George’s stifled laughter on the other side of the chair. Or maybe Charlie is shaking with his own laughter. Ron is rather hilarious when he’s on one of his righteous rampages like this after all.

Ron keeps spluttering and is nearing an alarming shade of red that’s impressive even for him when Harry wanders in with Teddy on his hip.

“Do I even want to know?” Harry asks. Teddy gurgles excitedly at the sight of Ron’s red face and Harry sits down so he can drop Teddy on Ron’s chest. Which makes Ron start sputtering for a different reason as he stares at Teddy in alarm, hands shooting out to hold Teddy still. 

George and Fred huff in amusement. It’s like he’s never held a child before. Which is actually probably accurate since he and Ginny are close enough in age he probably never really held her. Not like this anyway.

“Oh it’s only my brother implying that he’s going to… to… I don’t know! Marry Malfoy or something!”

George and Fred both meet Harry’s gaze as he stares at them. For someone so young — though it’s not like he’s an ickle first year anymore or anything — he looks so old sometimes. After he looks between them for a bit and Ron starts making nonsense noises at Teddy Harry eventually nods.

“He might not be my best mate,” Harry says, looking at George pointedly before leveling Fred with the same look, “and Theo isn’t either.” Fred wiggles his eyebrows playfully at Harry’s look. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll let you mess with them.”

They keep meeting Harry’s gaze and Charlie leans forward a little to peer at them both.

“I think,” Charlie says thoughtfully, “that for once in their lives they’re serious.”

“Please,” Fred scoffs.

George snorts. “We’re always serious.”

—

Valentine’s Day is swiftly approaching and Theo waves away a trail of glitter as he restocks the WonderWitch display for what feels like the hundredth time that day. He’s not sure if the glitter or the fact that he has had to restock this stupid display every half hour is more irritating. He hears a long, loud sigh and manages to not roll his eyes. Or maybe it’s Draco and whatever branch is clearly shoved up his butt that’s irritating him today. A box taps against his shoulder a few times and he gives George on the landing above him an unamused look.

“You can just carry the boxes down to me all at once you know.”

George grins at him. “Or I can float them down to you one at a time.”

“My way is quicker.”

“Mine is more fun.”

Theo does roll his eyes this time. “Maybe for you.”

Draco suddenly yells something that Theo doesn’t catch and he spins around in time to see Fred glaring at Draco before he turns and stalks towards the back of the shop. He heads for the stairs to the flat above the shop and Theo winces as he just barely hears the door upstairs slam shut.

Theo shares a look with George before they both glance away. Theo eyes Draco for a moment and then his gaze drifts up towards the ceiling of the shop and he’s sure George is doing the same as he makes his way down and leans against the wall next to Theo.

“Do you have any idea what that was about?”

Theo shakes his head at George’s question.

“No Draco’s been moody all day but I figured it was just because he doesn’t like watching the register. Especially with all the giggling boys and girls lately.” He looks back at George. “You have any idea?”

George scrunches his face a little and sighs. “I have some ideas,” he says quietly.

“Well Mister Weasley,” Theo says after a minute of silence. “Would you like to share with the class?”

George pulls his gaze from where Draco is leaning over the counter with his head in his arms and meets Theo’s eyes. Theo looks straight back at him. It’s been months since he’s felt like he couldn’t meet those eyes. Months since he’s felt like he doesn’t deserve the second chance Fred and George are giving him. Months since he’s felt the need to shy away from that gaze.

“Go check on Draco would you?”

Theo narrows his eyes at the non-answer but doesn’t say anything when George walks away and heads for the stairs.

Theo steps up next to Draco and leans against the counter, back to the front of the store so he can keep an eye on the stairs. After a moment Draco shifts just enough to press his shoulder into Theo’s arm.

“Are we talking about it?”

Draco snorts. “The Malfoys don’t talk about things, Theo. You know that. We’re too pure-blood for things like feelings and dismal polite conversation.”

The door chimes and Theo glances over his shoulder and spots Harry at the door. Harry tips his head at him and glances around. Theo gestures towards the stairs to the flat and Harry nods in thanks and heads that way.

“If I could burn my family name from the records of society and the memories of every last wizard and witch and muggle in the world I would do it in a heartbeat,” Theo says conversationally, not even caring if Harry hears his words as he passes on his way to the stairs. “We’re not them anymore Draco, if we even ever were. You’re not your father and I sure as fuck am not mine. We all made mistakes and choices no child, no teen should ever have to make. We’ve faced punishments and consequences no one, teen or adult, should ever have to.”

“Theo—”

“No, Draco. I’m tired. I’m tired of living in my father’s perverse shadow. Tired of the rhetoric spewed by delusional idiots who think they’re owed the world no matter the cost to the rest of us. They took things from us Draco. Dreams and childhoods and laughter and the safety of our own homes, our rooms, our minds.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Draco’s voice is soft and small and unsure and all those other things that only the very oldest memory Theo has of him — well before Hogwarts — contains. “Childhood and laughter?”

“Part of the reason I’m here is because I needed a job where I wasn’t being stared at with disdain, barely concealed or otherwise, for simply daring to breathe. Part of it is because my father would have absolutely loathed knowing I was working in a joke shop for, of all people, a pair of Weasleys. Part of it is, yes, childhood and laughter and all of that.”

Draco turns his head just enough that Theo can see one gray eye staring at him.

“And safety,” Draco whispers. It’s not quite a question but Theo answers anyway.

“Other than a very select few people from our little circle of miscreant friends.” Theo knows Draco is smiling at that even if he can’t see it. “Well. I can honestly say I can’t remember people I’ve felt safer around than them.” Draco hums quietly and manages to drag himself out of his slump before too much longer, standing and leaning against the counter next to Theo and watching the stairs with him. Which is good since Theo hasn’t seen him this broody since those couple years he was nearly stalking Harry back at school.

“Most importantly,” Theo adds as they hear footsteps coming down the stairs and the chatter of Harry and Fred and George. Draco looks at him in curiosity. “They listen. Even to the smallest, quietest thing we say. Even if we think it’s ridiculous. Even if they hate what we’re saying. They listen to us Draco.”

The trio stops at the bottom of the stairs, talking quietly.

“Potter gave me choices,” Draco says urgently as Harry laughs and turns towards them. He rushes on like he needs to get the words out now or they might never come. “Sure every choice seemed equally dismal and appalling at the time. But he gave me choices. Said something about how we had both spent long enough being pawns and—”

“And it was time we got to make our own decisions. Seeing as how it was our lives, not theirs,” Harry says as he reaches the counter. “Hello Draco, Theo.”

“Hello Harry,” Theo says when it becomes clear Draco has used up his words for the day. Draco is staring past Harry’s shoulder and he can’t tell if Draco is looking at the twins or just staring off into space. “Save anyone yet today? Rescue any kittens? Stop any muggings?”

Harry laughs. “Oh no not today. Sorry to disappoint.”

Theo sighs sadly. “The magnificent Harry Potter.” He glances over Harry’s shoulder at the twins, speaking to them. “Hasn’t even rescued a kitten today. All my hopes and dreams crushed just like that.”

“Just Harry is fine.” Theo looks back to him and rolls his eyes.

“Naturally. If you’ve not even rescued a kitten there’s not much in terms of magnificence about you is there?”

“Oh none at all. Not like I saved the wizarding world or anything.”

“Please that was over nine months ago.” Harry shakes his head at Theo and walks away with a grin, waving as he reaches the door. “Get a hobby or something,” Theo calls out as he leaves.

“Do you have to do that,” Draco mutters irritatedly.

“Do what?”

“Antagonize him.”

“I think he enjoys it,” George says as the twins join them at the counter.

“Makes him feel almost normal,” Fred adds. He clears his throat and gives Draco a wry smile. “Sorry about earlier.”

The fact that Draco looks absolutely shocked at Fred’s apology makes Theo’s stomach twist and makes him hate Draco’s father almost as much as he hates his own. It makes him want to turn back time and drag both of their childhood selves away from their manors and their families and the convoluted ideals of superiority that flooded their growing minds with bile. But he doesn’t have a Time Turner so it doesn’t matter how much he wants to go back and change things for himself and his friends and the whole bloody world.

“It’s okay,” Draco mumbles.

“It’s really not,” Fred insists.

Theo slides just enough to press his shoulder against Draco’s in a silent show of support and Draco shudders a little. Then he takes a deep breath and stands up straight.

“You’re right,” Draco says. “It’s not okay. You asked my opinion and I gave it and no matter how much you may dislike it or how miserable of a day you have been having you have no right to take that out on me.” Draco takes another deep breath, like he’s steeling himself for a fight, and presses his arm against Theo’s.

“You’re right. I don’t have that right. No one does. And I truly am sorry for getting mad at you.”

Theo glances between Fred and Draco a couple times before Draco sighs and lets his shoulders drop just a little.

“Apology accepted.”

“Great!” George claps his hands together. “Shall we close up a wee bit early and go get some ice cream?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “You and your ice cream,” he mutters.

—

Draco sinks down on his threadbare couch and yanks his blanket up to his chin.

“Just don’t,” he mutters. Theo raises his brows but doesn’t say anything. He just collapses onto the couch, eying Draco as it groans under his weight.

Draco knows Theo has honed in on all his insecurities and worries and disgust in regards to this ramshackle excuse of a flat the Ministry so graciously allowed him to have. He refuses to say he lives here. The only things that live here are the colony of mold growing under the kitchen sink and the spiders that have taken up residence above the tiny window in the far wall. He exists here and even saying that is probably pushing it. Even the grace of Harry bloody Potter only got him so much leeway.

Oh it could be so much worse and he acknowledges that. He really does. He just doesn’t understand how making him sleep in this sad pit of dismay is okay with people. So much for them being good and the side of light and whatever crap they tell themselves so they can sleep at night.

He laughs softly and Theo glances at him curiously.

“S.P.E.W. Back in fourth year.” 

Theo shakes his head. “It sounds familiar but…”

“Granger’s big project that year. The Society for something about Elvish Welfare. Protection or Promotion or something. Either way she wanted to free all the house-elves and stop abuse of them and make their lives better and all that.”

“Okay. And?”

“She champions a cause like that. For house-elves that, for the most part, don’t want anything to do with it because serving wizarding families and wizards and places like Hogwarts are all they’ve ever known and, in fact, I’m pretty sure their magic is specifically made for that sort of existence. Anyway. She champions a cause like that for house-elves when places like Azkaban exist with innocents packed inside and places like this exist for the Ministry to shove the sad cases they can’t be seen executing or bundling off to Azkaban.” He huffs tiredly. “It’s not like I was expecting some brilliant flat somewhere packed with the best money can buy. I’m not an idiot after all. I just wasn’t expecting to be shoved somewhere that makes that abandoned classroom we stowed away in back in seventh year look clean and habitable by comparison.”

Theo shudders. “I’m pretty sure I still have scars from that rash we got from whatever was growing on the desks there.”

“Don’t look too close in that shadow in the corner then.” Draco waves his hand towards it. “I think it’s trying to achieve sentience of some kind.”

Theo eyes the corner warily and shifts a little closer to Draco on the rickety couch.

“So they let Harry talk them into letting you get a job and do community service or something like that. To make you a worthy member of society or whatever.”

“He managed to get them to let him decide the punishment for me. Seeing as how most of the character references and whatnot came from him and, out of everyone, he’s the one who had suffered the most from me over the years I guess. And he’s a giant soft child so he figured getting me to work in a shop or something along those lines to prove myself would be a good choice. I think he just went with the twins because he knew they’d be decent about it.”

“Anyway,” Theo says. But he smiles so Draco knows he’s not ignoring what he said. Draco rolls his eyes but gestures for Theo to continue. “They let him talk until you got to do community service or whatever. Then what? They took away your wand and told you to be a good boy and shoved you in this gross cesspool to rot until they decide you’re redeemed or something?”

“That about sums it up.”

“But nothing says you have to  _ stay _ here does it?”

“What?”

“It’s not like you have to check in and out every day right?” Draco shakes his head. “So come to mine. We can tell Potter you’re staying with me for a bit. Make up an excuse if you’d like. I’m lonely. You’re lonely. I’ve fallen deathly ill and need the warm touch of an steely eyed blond at my side.” Draco snorts inelegantly at that one and Theo smiles at him. “Or just tell him the truth: you’re tired of rotting away, alone, in this deplorable excuse of a flat that the Ministry stuffed you in.” Theo taps their shoulders together. “Plus it’s just cruel. Making a wizard live alone without their wand. Especially in a place like this. I mean you don’t even have wards to keep the riffraff at bay.”

When Draco falls asleep that night on Theo’s couch — they’ll get Theo’s spare room cleaned out in the next few days — it’s the first time in what feels like years that he’s done so without feeling like he needs to keep one eye open. It’s the best sleep he’s had in ages.

—

“You want me to what.” 

It’s not a question but George grins at Draco and starts explaining things anyway. Fred just nods along with his own grin. Theo stays out of it. It hasn’t even been a full year yet that he’s been working at the shop but he already knows better than to get involved with anything that Fred or George propose with that grin on their faces. To be honest he kind of knew it before he even started. Sure they might never have been friends back at Hogwarts — he takes a moment to think about the kind of havoc they could have caused back then had they been allowed a friendship — but he still knew of them. By the time they grew a swamp in the corridor it seemed everyone knew of the twins.

Theo says something vague about checking the backroom and ignores the betrayed look Draco shoots him. It’s good to see Draco this expressive. Especially around other people. It reminds Theo of their first couple years at Hogwarts. When their biggest worries were getting caught sneaking out of the common room after curfew and getting a passing mark on McGonagall’s Transfiguration essay. Before the entire world went to hell in a dark, demented handbasket.

He wonders what it says about him that he already knows what Fred and George want from Draco. Probably that he needs more friends than his two bosses and a former housemate who barely even leaves his flat for anything other than work. But whatever.

He knows that they’re going to ask him to help test their newest line of products. It’s taken months and months to get them ready to go (and it took him a full week to convince the twins that their birthday, April Fool’s Day, was not the best time to unveil a new line of non-joke products) and they can technically start selling them any time. They’re ready. But he’s pretty sure Draco doesn’t realize the twins have already tested all the products themselves and what they’re asking him to ‘test’ is actually a finished product. It’s downright sly of them, really. To make Draco think he’s testing out products when they’re really just trying to protect and help him. 

It’s also incredibly sweet.

And that right there? That’s what gets to him.

Oh sure they had been kind to him to start with. Had been a whole hell of a lot more decent to him when he first walked through their door than just about anyone else had been. They’d been downright decent folk considering the way they could have treated him, the way most everyone else has treated him over the years. Then one day, even before Harry had brought Draco to the shop, he realized they were not just being kind to him. Oh no.

They were being sweet. To him. As if he wasn’t having a hard enough time just understanding and accepting that they were being nice to him, being kind, being decent. Then he had to figure out how to handle them being sweet to him.

George would bring him down tea in the mornings before the shop opened and Fred would make a special trip a few blocks further away to bring him back his favorite sandwich instead of just bringing him whatever the twins had picked for lunch. They would rearrange their plans and schedules when he had a bad day and was having trouble with the crowds. They stocked up on his favorite non-joke sweets in their office for when he was feeling like a treat.

They’re decent. They’re kind. They’re sweet.

He thinks back to the days Draco has shuffled into the shop looking worn down or muddy or extra twitchy and smiles a little at the memories.

They’re protective. They’re fierce. They respect Draco and Theo and their thoughts and ideas and problems. They work with them and help them and accept help from them.

Theo’s pretty sure Draco’s half in love with George and the feeling is mutual. But it’s not like he has room to talk. Considering the way that Fred makes his stomach flutter when he laughs and smiles and the way his heart races when Fred stands just a little closer than necessary to him.

Theo buries his face in his hands and sighs. The last thing he ever planned on in life had been falling in love. But he’s not surprised, not really. Nothing ever seems to go quite the way you planned when the Weasley twins get involved after all.

A knock on the door frame behind him has Theo straightening up and pasting an unimpressed look on his face. He has no idea who it is or what, exactly, they want. But an unimpressed look is usually the best go-to look to have on his face in this place when he’s not behind the counter. It’s definitely saved him a lot of hassle, he’s sure.

“Are you actually doing work back here? Or are you just hiding out?”

Harry is not the person he expected to turn around and find leaning against the door frame. But he’s not too incredibly surprised to see him either.

“You have met my employers and my coworkers. What do you think?”

Harry grins at him. “Honestly either is likely.”

“You know me too well, Harry. I am a multitasker.” He grabs a bag of sweets he knows can be refilled and glances at Harry. “Are they still trying to convince Draco to test their new products?”

Harry shrugs. “Not sure if that’s what they were doing but there was a lot of grinning and nudging and Draco was wearing a muggle cap of some sort.”

“Ah. The new and improved Shield Hat. Mostly the same concept as the original. Just much more stylish. No way they’d get Draco, or the majority of witches and wizards our age, to wear the same boring hats the Ministry wears.”

“Why would they care about getting witches and wizards our age to want to wear shield hats and the like?”

Theo meets Harry’s eyes and gives him a weary smile.

“Because a whole generation of witches and wizards our age went through trauma that no one should ever have to go through. We were prisoners in our own homes, we fought each other, we were in a school where a madman came after portions of the student every year and, let’s be honest, some of our professors weren’t much better sometimes. We went through fights, battles, a war. I wasn’t even in the thick of it much yet I still have nights I wake up unable to breathe. You saw firsthand what can happen when I am startled badly enough.”

“I suppose it makes sense. George and Fred have always been about lightening the mood.”

“They want to make a difference. The last few years the way to do that has been to make people laugh no matter what. Things have changed and they’re adapting to it. Now the way to make a difference is by taking care of all the stuff that’s harder to talk about. The bad dreams. The trip jinxes. The crowds. The noises.”

Harry is nodding along. Theo is sure he understands. Of all people who might understand things like nightmares and being unsettled in crowds because of everything that happened Harry bloody Potter is surely one of them. Harry watches as he grabs a few more boxes and bags and heads back out of the backroom. Except Harry is still standing in the doorway watching him as he approaches.

“Hey Theo.”

Theo raises his brows. “Yeah Harry?”

“You wanna go to the Leaky tonight and grab a drink or two?”

“I’m not going on a date with you Harry.”

Harry snorts out a laugh. “Nah. You’re not the Slytherin I’m interested in.”

—

George glances out over the crowded shop and grins when Theo gives him a pleading look. The pleading look turns into a glare when George wiggles his fingers in a wave and disappears from the edge of the railing. Oh he’ll go down and help Theo in a minute or two. But he’s gotta let the guy stew for a bit. After all this is partially his fault for getting all touchy and snuggly with Harry at the Leaky the other night. Because someone had gotten a nice photo or two of them and then the  _ Prophet _ published that wonderful piece speculating about the state of Harry’s love life with said photos bringing the story to life in a way that words alone didn’t quite manage.

So now the shop is getting a nice little boost of popularity thanks to the article explaining just where Theodore Nott has been employed the last few months. Which practically anyone who has been in the shop in the last not quite a year would have been able to tell you. It’s not like he and Fred have been keeping their employees a secret or anything.

Speaking of employees…

“Are you going to help Theo or let him suffer?” Draco gives George a pointed look over the stack of Joke Boxes he’s restocking. George wiggles his brows at Draco. “Of course you’re going to let him suffer a little longer. Why would I expect any different?”

“Aw come on Draco. That’s part of why you love me. My petty, slightly vindictive side.”

Draco flushes ever so slightly, mostly only noticeable because of how damn pale he is, and George smiles even wider.

“Okay,” Draco says as he puts down the stack of boxes and leans closer to George. “But why do you feel it necessary to be petty and vindictive to Theo. What has he done to you?” George opens his mouth and Draco leans even closer, a glare on his face that George is pretty sure he hasn’t seen since back at Hogwarts. “And don’t even try to say something about him playing with your brother’s emotions. You and I both know that Harry Potter is not the one that Theo has his eye on.”

“Oh we do, do we?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Contrary to what I may have thought at school you and Fred are not complete idiots. So don’t play dumb.”

“That was actually rather sweet of you Draco.” A burst of laughter from below them reminds him of the reason he was walking past Draco in the first place. “I think it’s time to go help out our dear Theo don’t you?”

The glare Draco gives him when George sends him to help at the counter is definitely the one that he remembers from Hogwarts.

  
  


“Say Fred,” George says later that night as he leans against his brother’s side in their flat.

“Yeah George?”

“You planning on asking Theo out yourself one of these days?”

Fred lets out a sharp laugh and presses against his brother’s side. “I dunno. You gonna ask out Draco?”

“Once he’s cleared of everything and gets his wand back and gets to make real decisions again. Sure if he’s still interested.”

“You really do wanna make him part of the family.” Fred pulls away and collapses onto their mismatched couch. “Though, not like I can’t say much.”

George follows a moment later and collapses on top of his twin, grinning when Fred lets out a pained grunt.

“You wanna make Theo part of the family.” 

It’s not a question but Fred nods in agreement.

“The world can always use more Weasleys,” Fred says after a moment. “And it’s not like either of us seem all that keen on making it happen any other way.”

George snorts loudly. “A very astute observation.”

—

Draco kind of hates the fact that he has to rely on George and Fred’s products just to get to work and do some shopping. He’s not even shopping for anything extravagant or nefarious these days. Not that he ever shopped for anything nefarious himself, that was his father’s thing not his. The most nefarious thing on his list currently is a flavor of tea that he actually gets from the ice cream place that replaced Fortescue's. The owners are a fairly decent pair of witches who aren’t even from around here. They didn’t grow up here, didn’t go to Hogwarts, and that, more than anything, was the reason he had first even dared step foot into the shop. Oh sure they know him, know what he did, it’d be impossible not to the way people gossip and whisper behind their hands when they see him. He’s sure they’ve heard plenty of reasons not to serve him and if he’s being honest with himself he wouldn’t blame them any if they chose not to. If one day he stepped into their shop with the softly cheerful bell and the somehow soothingly bright neon colors and was asked to step right back out.

But they haven’t yet and every day that he opens the door and steps in and sees one of them give him a genuinely polite smile — he swears every once in a great while the smiles almost seem happy, like they were waiting to see him come in — is another day closer to him not having to look over his shoulder every single step of his life. Until that day comes, if it ever does, he’ll have to content himself with wearing some product or another that George and Fred have whipped up. It’s worked so far.

Everything from the line has worked. The WaryWizard line of products has been a smashing success, actually, and Draco is proud to have been a small part of it. Even without his wand to help with the actual magic he had at least been able to help George and Fred with a lot of the products. Had been able to see where they were missing things and had been able to help come up with ideas on how to twist and turn and bend the spells until the magic did what the twins had wanted it to do just the way they had wanted. If he had been able to use his wand, to use his magic, he might have been able to help them a lot faster and more effectively. But, if nothing else, he supposes he has a greater appreciation for the theories of magic now than he used to.

Looking on the brighter side of things is not something he’s used to. But he’s finding that it’s the only way to really get through the days lately.

Like now. The brighter side of things is that despite the fact that he had two hexes, three jinxes, and a clod of mud thrown his way he’s stepping into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes perfectly clean and unscathed.

He calls out a greeting and is halfway to the back of the shop before he registers who he’s seeing at the counter. It’s not the last person he’d expect to see in here. Honestly he’s stopped being surprised at the various people he’s run into since Harry Potter swooped in and rescued him after the Final Battle. He packs away the realization that the anniversary is barely a week away tightly. He can worry about it when he gets home tonight if nothing else. Right now he has to go make sure Blaise and Theo aren’t going to come to blows at the counter. He’d really rather not explain it to George and Fred if it does happen.

“Blaise,” he says with as much good cheer and warning as he can manage. “It’s wonderful to see you again but what, exactly, are you doing here?”

Here as in the joke shop, here as in standing across from Theo, here as in mere steps away from Draco, here as in Diagon Alley, here as in a lot of things. Blaise turns his head sharply, eyes darting as he takes in Draco, and for a moment Draco feels his stomach plummet the way it always seems to when he runs into someone from his past for the first time since, well, everything. Then Blaise blinks and the corner of his mouth twitches in a familiar way as he holds out his arm towards Draco and, for the first time in a long time, Draco doesn’t even hesitate to step into the embrace.

Theo is rolling his eyes when Draco steps away.

“Oh sure,” Theo drawls. “I get the threatening eyes of doom and Draco gets a hug.”

“Do you want a hug Theo?” Blaise drawls right back, still smiling ever so slightly at Draco.

“From you? I’d sooner eat my own homework. Again.”

“Then don’t complain.”

  
Draco heads for the back of the shop to drop his stuff in the office, content that for the moment at least Theo and Blaise won’t start dueling. He takes a couple deep breaths before leaving the office. Thankfully George and Fred are still not in. He’s not sure if they’re upstairs or out somewhere but the lack of their presence gives him a few extra moments to compose himself before he has to face two of his oldest friends together for the first time in over a year.

He studies Blaise as he slowly makes his way back towards the counter. He hasn’t seen him since a few months before the Final Battle but despite his family’s neutral stance on things Blaise doesn’t look all that much better than any of them. He figures that even Blaise, most stone-faced and stoic of them all, had plenty going on in his life outside of school. Blaise doesn’t seem to have the prominent edge that so many of their former schoolmates have. But there’s a wariness when he looks around that makes hate surge in Draco so strongly that for a moment he thinks he might actually black out from the swell of emotion. He squeezes his hands into fists and the ring on his index finger warms and the memory of fingertips settling gently on his elbow washes over him.

He takes a deep breath and lets the anger seep out of him. Mark another win for the WaryWizard collection.

Blaise looks over as Draco joins them and raises his brows in question. Theo glances over and Draco shakes his head. It’s okay now. He’s okay. Theo grins and flicks the ring with his finger and Draco makes a face at him.

“Merlin you two are ridiculous,” Blaise scoffs. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Says the guy who just stormed in here with a dramatic flair that would have made Professor Snape proud just because of some pointless drivel the bloody  _ Prophet _ , of all things, has been publishing.” Draco knows the smug look on Theo’s face. It’s the one where he’s right and he knows it and Draco has never seen him be wrong when he’s wearing that face. He looks at Blaise in surprise as all the pieces slide into place in his mind.

“Potter,” Draco coughs out. “Really?”

Blaise blinks at him, eyes drifting pointedly down to the Better Memories Ring on his finger and then back up and Draco tries not to blush but his pale complexion does him no favors at all and he can feel the heat on his cheeks as he refuses to look away from Blaise’s eyes.

Theo waves his hand dismissively. “That’s different and we all know it. Draco’s still on probation or whatever the esteemed Ministry officials are calling it.” He props his chin in his hand and looks up at Blaise through his lashes and Draco can’t help but smile a little at it. It reminds him so much of being at school, of better times, of the carefree Theo from second and third year before everything got so real so fast.

“And you?” Blaise bites out, jaw tensing at Theo’s playful look.

Theo waves his free hand and continues to smile up at Blaise.

“Please. I’m not the Slytherin Harry is interested in.” Blaise tenses ever so slightly and Draco isn’t sure if it’s because of the casual way Theo drops Harry’s name from his lips or because of the bell over the door and the familiar laughter of George and Fred filling the air as they come into the shop. “And even if I was it wouldn’t matter because he’s not the Gryffindor I’m after. He’s far too quietly heroic for me.” Theo’s grin turns into a softer smile when he lets his gaze flicker towards the twins. “I prefer a little more noise in my life.”

“You,” Blaise states. “Prefer a little more noise?”

Theo snorts. “Believe me. I wasn’t expecting it either.”

The bell over the door rings again and Draco smooths down his robes as he goes to check on the customers who had just walked in, returning George and Fred’s waves with a polite nod of his head. He has work to do and, as Theo just pointed out, he’s still technically on probation. Working here has let him forget, for a short time most days, that he is essentially living on borrowed time.

—

Theo watches Draco pace the length of Theo’s flat. He gives him a solid three minutes without saying a word before he turns around and heads for the kitchen. By the time he has the tea ready Draco has gone from pacing to standing and staring at Theo’s fireplace with a distant look in his eyes and a morose look pasted on his face.

“Are you going?”

He’s not sure if it says more about Draco’s state of mind or his comfort level in Theo’s presence that he doesn’t even flinch when Theo elbows his side. Draco’s shrug is almost as blank and lifeless as his stare. Theo presses the mug of tea into his hands and is thankful that he takes it. Even if it is more of an automatic reaction than anything. It’s better than the days that same mug has fallen from limp fingers.

Theo watches as Draco takes a few sips of his tea and continues to stare at the fireplace as if it holds all the answers in life. It doesn’t. Theo’s stared at it plenty of times himself so he knows.

“Probably not,” Draco eventually says. “The shop—”

“Will be closed today. Fred and George—”

“Already do too much for me.”

“—have decided that spending the day with friends and family is more important than one day of sales,” Theo finishes like Draco hadn’t even interrupted. “They think you should go.” Draco scoffs and takes another sip of his tea. Theo licks his lips and thinks of laughter and unexpected friendship and green eyes far too old and knowing for the age of the wizard they belong to. “Harry thinks you should go too.”

“Harry thinks I should go to the memorial service or whatever it is being called for the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. A battle that ended many lives. Has he forgotten what I did? What everyone there knows I did? I can’t even walk down the street without being hexed at. But, sure, let's plant me right in the middle of a bunch of grieving witches and wizards who know the part I played in their misery. What right do I have to witness their grief? I took the Mark, Theo. I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I was set to murder—” he turns his sob into a cough and glares at Theo. “No.”

“You made mistakes, Draco. Mistakes that hurt people, yes. Mistakes that got people killed. And you are the one who lives with them every single day. And you do live with them. Anyone who spends any amount of time with you can see that. Every. Single. Day. Draco. You look back at those mistakes, you acknowledge them, to refuse to shove them away and pretend they don’t exist and that already makes you a better man than either of our fathers could ever dream of being regardless of how much power they might have had at their disposal. What right do you have? You have every right to be there. You deserve to grieve too. Grieve friends who aren’t here anymore. Grieve the childhood you never got. Grieve the family you no longer have. Grieve the teenager you were and the man you’ll never get to be. Grieve the lives that were lost because of your mistakes.”

“But—”

“And if anyone dares raise their wand against you know that I will not hesitate to raise mine in your defense.” Theo waits until Draco finally drags his gaze from the fireplace to Theo’s eyes. “Even against Harry bloody Potter himself, Draco.

Draco stares at him for a long time before he nods and his entire body relaxes so suddenly Theo is afraid Draco will simply melt down onto the floor.

“Just Harry Potter,” Draco says almost petulantly, gaze drifting away from Theo. “What about the rest of them?” Theo shifts and Draco’s gaze snaps back to him, pinning him in place. “What about George? Or Fred?”

“I’ve already drawn my wand on Fred in your defense.”

“I know,” Draco says softly. “And you love him.”

Theo feels his cheeks flush the slightest bit but he doesn’t drop Draco’s gaze.

“I do. So imagine what I’d be willing to do against Harry, who I merely like, or all the others there who I could care less about.”

Draco nods a few times and wanders off towards Theo’s spare room where his things are tucked away. Theo finishes his tea, not even caring about how cool it is, and heads for his own room to get ready for the services.

Draco is leaning against the wall in Theo’s room a little bit later, being the first one ready for once, and staring at nothing when he mumbles something that makes Theo pause as he finishes buttoning his robes and checking their fit.

“What was that?”

“Just. Power, you know? It’s so strange.”

“Why do you say that?”

Draco’s eyes come back into focus and he gives Theo a sad smile.

“The power my father craved. The power he fought for. The power he sold his pride away for. The power he insisted I do the same for. In the end it’s really nothing compared to the power that I have because of you. That you have because of me.” Theo shakes his head slowly, not quite following Draco’s thoughts. “You’d pretty much do anything for me, right?” Theo nods. “And I’d do anything in my power for you, I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

“Well. That power. You don’t feel that way about me because you fear what I might or might not do or because you crave the reward you might get. You feel that way, you’d do anything for me simply because I’m me. And you’re you.”

“That’s because we’re friends, Draco.”

Draco shrugs. “Yes and no. You and Harry are friends now, more or less right?” Theo nods. “Yet. You wouldn’t protect him the way you would me. And to be fair he wouldn’t protect you the way he would Granger or Weasley. If it came down to it you’d choose me and he’d choose them even over yourselves, and I am sure the feeling is mutual on all parts, and that is the kind of power I don’t think our fathers and the people they associated with would ever fully understand.”

Theo’s lips twitch into a grin he can’t quite keep off his face.

“Are you saying the power of friendship wins in the end?”

Draco rolls his eyes and throws a balled up tie at Theo’s face that Theo hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

“I don’t even know why I bother trying to have enlightening conversations with you.”

“I don’t know either,” Theo calls out as Draco dramatically huffs and stalks away.

—

Draco swears in his head as he tries to find Theo. They had gotten separated in the crowd that was milling around after the speeches had ended and Draco hasn’t seen George or Fred or a single remotely friendly face other than Theo’s since they had arrived. He bumps into someone and has an apology ready to spill from his lips when he looks up and sees the tip of a wand just a hair away from his face. Which is about how he expected today to go. He’s surprised it’s taken this long actually.

He doesn’t even get the chance to look past the wand to see the eyes filled with hate and anger and revenge (he doesn’t really need to when he sees it in so many pairs of eyes every day it seems) before there’s someone stepping in front of him and forcing the wand’s owner to either take a step back or risk stabbing the newcomer in the face.

Draco has time to take in shoulder length red hair and the sudden silence in the crowd around him.

“Is there a problem here,” Ginny Weasley says tersely.

“Yeah with that weaselly little git behind you.” He wonders if the wizard now pointing his wand at Draco over Ginny’s shoulder understands the irony in that sentence. By Ginny’s snort she, at least, gets it.

“Oh he’s not a Weasley,” she says with a laugh. “Not yet anyway.”

“What?” 

Draco’s too busy staring at the back of Ginny’s head, losing himself in the sight of familiar red hair and the feel of Weasley magic pressing around him, to look at the wizard threatening him. Is he still even a threat to Draco right now? Draco has to hold back a smile because what even is this world that he’s in now? A world where Draco Malfoy is being protected by Ginny Weasley? Has everything gone so topsy-turvy in the last year without him even realizing it?

There’s a warm presence at his back, more Weasley magic, and a murmured word. He glances back to see another Weasley standing there. Not nearly as tall and reedy as some of the others but one he doesn’t immediately recognize. Must be the Dragonologist. Movement just past this Weasley’s shoulders draws Draco’s attention and he spots Theo pushing his way through the crowd. He thinks he might see the twins just behind him and he turns back towards Ginny and the wizard who had threatened him just in time to see Ginny wind back and punch the wizard straight in the jaw.

Draco only winces because he knows how much it hurts to be punched in the face by an angry witch and he has to wonder if Ginny picked up punching from Granger or if it was the other way around.

The crowd around them seems to erupt in noise and Draco winces again, for an entirely different reason. He can feel himself closing off, can feel the way the sounds seem to explode and then get muffled, the way his body starts to go cold. Then George presses his fingers against Draco’s neck and steps up to Draco’s right side and he can hear Theo’s voice as he steps up to his left side and Fred presses the back of his hand against the small of Draco’s back and Draco comes back to himself all at once.

“Draco,” Theo says softly. “Are you alright?”

“Of all the people—” the wizard growls wetly through clenched teeth. Draco thinks his nose may be broken.

“Of all the people what?” Ginny’s voice is cool and he doesn’t have to see to know her eyes are blazing with a kind of righteous fury he’s seen from her, because of him even, but never in defense of him.

“He doesn’t deserve—” the wizard tries again.

“Doesn’t deserve what?” Ginny asks, cool and collected and calm in a way that makes Draco shiver. Fred’s fingers press gently into his neck and he takes a deep breath.

“He—” the wizard tries yet again and in any other situation Draco would probably be laughing at how futile it is for the man to try to go up a clearly enraged Ginevra Weasley. This situation, however, he simply lets Fred and Theo and George support his weight for a bit as they watch Ginny.

“He was a stupid boy who was manipulated by his father into doing horrible, horrible things. He was scared and hurting and made decisions that will no doubt haunt him until the day he dies.” Draco has a suddenly clear memory of his second year, of a first year Ginny Weasley wide eyed and stuck somewhere where all of her brothers had already carved a place into the world, of a diary slipped into a cauldron, of a paler than usual Ginny watching events unfold. He takes a deep breath and puts a hand on her shoulder. She glances back at him and gives him an understanding smile.

Then she looks at the crowd around them and, judging by their reactions, gives a few of them very pointed looks.

“He was a stupid boy,” she repeats, “who made stupid decisions. Just like we all have. Yes his had a heavier weight to them. Yes they were more serious. Yes they had severe consequences. But I refuse to let what my friends fought for, what some of them died for, be repeated because you can’t see past yourself, see past your hurt, see past your ignorance. You don’t ever have to forgive Draco Malfoy if you don’t want to. No one is going to force you to do that. But I am not going to stand idly by while you threaten someone who can’t even defend himself. It’s no secret he’s wandless. It’s no secret if he were to do magic right now, even to defend himself, his chance at any kind of freedom is shot.” She jabs her finger at the wizard. “You knowingly raising your wand at a person who can’t even defend themselves is the worst kind of cowardice and it’s a foundation of everything we fought against and one of the reasons we’re even here today.”

Draco glances around the crowd. He’s not sure what he’s expecting to see. But no one really looks openly hostile so that’s a good thing. He spots Harry just a few steps past the wizard who had raised his wand and he meets Harry’s eyes without flinching. Harry glances at Ginny with a proud smile and then his eyes flicker towards his side as Blaise slips through the crowd to stand next to Harry. Draco nods in approval when Harry meets his gaze again; if only to see Harry flush in surprise and get that stupidly happy look on his face that he seems to get when something unexpectedly good happens to him.

“So let me make it clear here and now.” Oh yeah. Ginny is clearly not done with her little speech, no matter what kinds of revelations Draco and the others seem to be having. “If I ever come across a fellow witch or wizard raising their wand against a defenseless person, be it a muggle or a fellow magic user, I will not hesitate to step in so you better hope I never catch you. I don’t care who you are or who you are attacking.”

“You’re just saying that because Malfoy’s already bewitched your brother.” Draco tenses as the wizard finally manages to get a whole sentence in. George’s fingers press against his neck again and he tries to relax but he can’t. He can barely breathe at the moment.

“Draco could walk away from my brother’s shop tomorrow and never look back and I’d still defend him if he needed me to. His status in my family does not change the fact that you tried to attack a defenseless person and it never will. Your baseless accusations will never change what you did today. Raising your wand against a wandless and defenseless person is something you’ll have to live with doing for the rest of your life. I hope you can sleep with that on your conscience.” Ginny turns away from the wizard and pulls Draco into a soft hug before looking over her shoulder at the, hopefully, ashamed and cowed wizard. “And if George and Draco want to get married next week then they have my blessing. Same for any of my friends and their choice of partners. What they do is none of your concern. I promise you my brothers may be in love but bewitched they are not.”

She pulls Draco in for another hug, only tightening her grip on him when he steps away from George and Theo and Fred and hugs her tight first. It’s only as the crowd starts to disperse, today’s entertainment clearly over, that he feels the way Ginny is trembling ever so slightly. He pulls back just enough to look her in the eye and she gives him a careful smile. He can hear George and Fred talking to their brother, drawing away enough to give him and Ginny some privacy but not going too far.

“Thank you,” Draco whispers as he pulls her back into the hug. “You’re a far better person that I could ever dream of becoming.”

“You’re trying,” she whispers back. “That’s just as important in my book. Theo,” she says a little louder, “c’mere a second.” Theo steps up to them, curious look on his face, and she pulls away from Draco to grab Theo’s arm. “They spend their lives making everyone else happy. So you two do me a favor and keep making them happy. Okay?”

Theo and Draco share a look. “We’ll try our best,” Theo says quietly.

“Good,” Ginny says. “You two might have been right gits at school but I don’t think I’ll mind you being my brothers someday.”

“Let’s not get too carried away,” Draco mutters and Ginny laughs.

“Have you met us?” She grins at him. “Weasleys don’t do anything by half measures. We’re all in or we’re nothing.”

—

Harry leans against the desk and gives Theo a measuring look. Like he’s trying really hard to figure out what Theo’s planning or something. Thankfully he knows Harry is horrible at Occlumency or he might actually be worried. Not that he’s really trying to plan anything. Or that he really cares if people know how he feels about Fred. Sure he’s not taking out an advertisement in the  _ Prophet _ or anything but he’s not exactly hiding it either.

Fred wanders past them, muttering about something that Theo doesn’t actually catch, and he can feel Harry’s gaze on him as he watches Fred disappear out of the office and, most likely, head for the workroom at the end of the hall. Fred and George have been working on some new trick sweets and have yet to get all the unwanted side effects worked out. Hence why Harry is not only hovering over Theo but he is a bit fuzzy looking and his eyes seem extra green behind his glasses. The man is bonkers enough to test out Fred and George’s sweets and Theo really does wish Blaise all the best in his relationship with Harry. He’ll stick with the mad genius who comes up with the sweets versus the reckless idiot who willingly tests them thank you very much.

“Does he know you love him?” Harry’s voice is slightly higher pitched than normal and Theo makes a mental note to let the twins know later. He’s not sure if it’s a side effect or if it’s supposed to happen.

“Maybe.”

“Do you know he loves you?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m sure he knows you love him.”

“Probably.” Theo smiles sweetly at Harry. “But you don’t love either of us the way we love each other so why does it matter?”

“Because he’s family.”

Theo nods. He gets it. He really does. But that doesn’t mean he has to just take it from Harry like that.

“Do you love Blaise?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Do you know he loves you?”

“Maybe.” Harry rolls his eyes at Theo. “Okay, okay I get it. He’s your family.”

“When I was twelve there was one person in the world I would do anything for. Do you know who that is?” Harry shakes his head. “Draco. When I was fourteen there were two people in my life I’d do anything for.”

“Draco and Blaise,” Harry says softly.

“Yes. You of all people understand that kind of friendship. Oh sure you would, and did, sacrifice yourself for the greater good as a whole. But you would do anything, anything, for Granger and Weasley, yes?” Harry nods. “You would lose yourself, lose everything you’ve ever built for yourself, give up even the kindest parts of yourself to keep them safe.” Harry nods again. “Draco was the one constant in my life as long as I remember. Then Blaise. We would have done anything for each other. And then a madman came and ripped us apart. He twisted Draco’s father even further and turned them both into hollow mockeries of what they used to be. He gave my father the power to be truly, irredeemably evil to whoever he chose. He forced Blaise and his mother into an isolated neutrality that people hated almost as much as they hated those that picked sides.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Noted and appreciated but your apology isn’t necessary. You didn’t do any of those things and that’s not the point anyway.”

“What is the point?”

“The point is that Fred and George, what they’ve done, isn’t just about love and family for Draco and I. They’re letting Draco relearn who he is without those shadows looming over him. They’re letting me live without holding my breath over every thought and opinion I have. They’re letting us be us with no repercussions. George lets Draco have his fits of anger and frustration and he talks him through it all and touches him gently. Fred takes all my mistakes, takes my moods, takes my bouts of silence and lets me have it all. He has me laughing even when I don’t necessarily want to but he never forces me to do it. They don’t push us but they’re not afraid to challenge us. And you,” Theo laughs softly. “You gave Blaise a reason to pick something, someone. You picked him and he picked you and, let me tell you, Blaise does not choose who he lets in lightly. You choose him every time you talk to him and visit him and ask him to dinner and he will never forget a moment where you could have chosen anything else, anyone else and didn’t. And every moment you never ask him to pick you over something else is another moment he loves you even more. You see the three of us? We’d never ask the others to choose us over anything else. But we’d all do it anyway.”

Theo takes a deep breath. “So yes. I love Fred. And Draco loves George. And Blaise loves you. And if you all love us back then it’s great. But if all any of us ever have is this? That’s amazing all in itself. Because for most of our lives the only thing any of us could trust was each other. And now we have all of you.”

“Holy shit.” Theo’s head snaps up at Fred’s voice. “I mean I knew it but, you know, there’s knowing and there’s  _ knowing _ and wow.” He takes a couple shaky steps towards Theo. “I just. Wow.” He drops to the floor in front of Theo’s chair and peers up at him with wide eyes. Theo smiles down at him and wraps a hand around the back of Fred’s neck.

“Yeah,” Theo says softly. “So you gonna kiss me now or what?”

“You first,” Fred whispers.

Theo happily complies.

—

The door chimes and Draco calls out, “Welcome to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,” automatically, barely even looking up from the papers spread across the counter. “George and Fred are in the back.” Harry nods and makes his way to the counter.

“That’s good and all. But I’m not here for them.”

Draco snorts. “That doesn’t sound ominous at all.” He shuffles all the papers into a pile and sets them under the counter. The finances will have to wait for later apparently. “What can I do for you Harry?”

Harry grins. “I think it’s more what I can do for you.” He sets a long, thin box on the counter and Draco’s stomach drops. There’s no way what he thinks is in the box is actually in the box. “Now I know I’m about two months too late for your birthday. But. Happy belated birthday?”

“One: you don’t have to feel bad about forgetting my birthday. Blaise explained to me what you two were up to that day.” Harry flushes at Draco’s grin. “Two: if you have a gift for me you don’t have to make up an excuse. You keep insisting we’re friends and all that. Friends can just give gifts to each other. Three: if that’s what I think it is you better have papers to go with it.”

Harry hands Draco an official looking envelope with the Ministry seal on it that Draco rips open eagerly. He doesn’t care about the envelope or the seal or any of that. He just wants the papers inside. The ones that state his probationary period is over and that he is allowed to use magic and can pick his wand up without repercussions.

He reads them three times just to be sure they say just that before he yanks open the box. His wand is sitting inside, pristine as the day he got it. Harry sets his hand over the open box to get Draco’s attention.

“Your probation or whatever is over. But that just means that they’re going to watch you even closer for a bit. They’re going to try to push you into screwing up. You and I both know it. So just, you know. Be careful.”

Draco takes a deep breath, the urge to slap Harry’s hand away fading as his words sink in. It’s true. It sucks but it’s true.

“Thank you Harry. I’d like to think I won’t need it. But I suppose it never hurts to have the reminder.” Draco nudges Harry’s hand lightly until he laughs and moves his hand out of the way. The feeling of his wand in his hand, the magic in him aching to be released, is nothing like he remembers and everything at the same time. “Though if I ever feel the need to be vindictive about something I have more creative outlets now.”

“You also have more people to worry about.”

Draco twirls his wand and smiles. “That I do.”

He twirls his wand once more and then grabs the top paper from the stack under the counter and charms it into a paper bird before sending it towards the back of the store.

Harry grins at him and taps at the tattered envelope with his own wand and charms it into a paper airplane. Draco does the same with another sheet from under the counter and they’re racing their planes around the front of the shop when George comes stumbling out of the Restricted Section. Draco smiles at the dumb look on his face.

“Look George,” he says. “I can do magic.”

George lets out a breathy laugh. “I can see that. Harry?”

“He’s good. Ministry has lifted all restrictions in regards to Draco Malfoy and his magic.”

“That’s great news.” George leans against the counter and watches them continue to race their paper planes around the shop. “It’s hard to marry a wizard when he can’t do magic for the binding spells after all.”

Draco’s plane doesn’t fall from the air or explode in a sudden surge of accidental magic but it does slow enough that Harry’s plane crashes into it and they tumble through the air as Draco spins to stare at George.

“Excuse me?” Draco blinks stupidly. “Marry?”

“Yep.”

“You. Marry me? Why?”

Harry chokes on a laugh and clears his throat when Draco turns to glare at him.

“Well there’s the whole I love you and I’m pretty sure you love me thing. But if that doesn’t convince you then think about it like this: it’ll annoy the hell out of Ron.” 

George smiles at Draco and he doesn’t feel little butterflies in his stomach or anything like that. He actually feels calmer than he has in quite some time as he joins George at the counter with his own smile.

“You know before you ask me to marry you maybe you should ask me on a date.”

George taps the back of Draco’s hand with his fingertips a few times. “You know. I’m an excellent multitasker.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Draco, do you want to go on a date after work tonight and then later go get married?”

Harry snickers and calls out something about talking to them later but Draco is too busy staring at George, staring at the man he loves, staring at the man that he is going to marry one day, to listen to Harry.

“As long as we’re not getting married later tonight, then yes. I would love to.”

“Good.” George takes Draco’s hand and presses a kiss to his palm. “Hopefully your boss doesn’t keep you too late tonight.”

Draco smiles and leans against George’s side. “Well one of my best friends has a date with my other boss so I’m pretty sure I’ll be out on time.”

“Do you two have to be so disgustingly cute,” Verity calls down from the third floor. “Some of us are trying to do actual work here.”

“Can’t help it,” George calls back. “I have a cute fiance standing right in front of me. I have to flirt.”

—

It’s been well over two and a half years since the Final Battle and the war is never going to be over, not completely. The trials are over, sure. The known Death Eaters have all been rounded up and sentenced and sent away. They’re probably rather hateful over the fact that most of them were rounded up by a bunch of kids who still barely learned the basics in school but got to be Aurors anyway. That probably really ate them away at night; knowing that the kids some of them were so determined to ruin at Hogwarts, muggleborn and pure-blood alike, were the ones out there hunting them down and numbering their days of freedom.

The world will never not be in need of a good laugh — or some minor protection or a quick pick-me-up — and so they’ll always be providing it.

The colorful OPEN sign on their door has long since let itself fade into a dull CLOSED and Fred and George are busy, once again, trying to keep their products on the shelf.

“It’s definitely not a bad problem to have,” George says as he stretches and shoves the last box onto the shelf.

“But honestly how are we still so busy?” Fred asks from his spot sprawled on the top of the shelf. He’s been laying upside down loading the top shelves simply because he can.

“How do we even get so many people in one day?”

George flops onto the floor and stares up at Fred. “They can barely even all fit in here sometimes I swear.”

Fred makes a face at George and nods a few times as George slowly nods back. “You’re right,” Fred says. “Maybe it is time to expand.”

The bell over the door chimes and they both glance down as Draco and Theo slip into the shop, talking quietly about something as they lock the door and activate the wards behind themselves.

“Do you think new employees will just fall into our laps again or will we have to search for them this time?”

Fred shrugs and rolls himself off the shelf and George reacts a moment too late to move out of the way. He groans loudly when his brother lands on him, thankfully Fred has been kind enough to lighten his weight a little before impact, and coughs as Fred shifts to the side.

“Only time will tell I guess,” Fred says airily as he hops to his feet and hurries down to meet Draco and Theo.

“Yeah,” George groans softly as he pushes himself up with a smile, listening to Theo and Draco’s laughter as Fred runs down the stairs. “Only time will tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
